


Stargirl's Gift

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl caused mischief as she used energy from the Cosmic Staff to defeat a creature.





	Stargirl's Gift

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl caused mischief as she used energy from the Cosmic Staff to defeat a creature before new energy from it accidentally broke a few shop windows.

THE END


End file.
